planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legacy
"The Legacy" is the fifth episode of Planet of the Apes. Cast Starring: * Roddy McDowall as Galen * Ron Harper as Alan Virdon * James Naughton as Peter Burke Guest Starring: * Mark Lenard as Urko * Booth Colman as Zaius * Zina Bethune as Arn * Jackie Earle Haley as Kraik * Robert Phillips as gorilla captain * Jon Lormer as scientist * Wayne Foster as gorilla sergeant * Victor Kilian as human * Dave Rodgers as gorilla guard #1 * Ron Stein as gorilla guard #2 * Shelley Snell as gorilla guard #3 * (Nick Dimitri as gorilla) Production Crew * Assistant Director ... Gil Mandelik * Music ... Earle Hagen * Film Editor ... Clay Bartels Synopsis The astronauts make their way to a ruined city, Oakland, where they find a holographic projector that tells of a buried site containing a chunk of the world's knowledge, buried in anticipation of the apocalypse that ended human rule. If they can elude gorilla pursuers long enough to repair the ancient projector, the film will tell them why their world was destroyed. They are aided in part by a young woman, Arn, and a street urchin, Kraik. Alas, Urko is hot on the fugitives' trail. Alan is captured and put in a cell with a young stool pigeon. Notes * The Legacy, together with The Horse Race, was novelized as Planet of the Apes #3: Journey Into Terror by George Alec Effinger, and published by Award Books. * This episode formed the second half of the second TV movie The Forgotten City of the Planet of the Apes (paired with The Gladiators), originally broadcast in 1981. *See Also: Planet of the Apes Encyclopedia: The Legacy (reprinted from Ape Chronicles #40 by Terry Hoknes) Trivia * The fifth episode to be broadcast (11 October in the USA, 10 November in the UK), this was the fourth episode filmed, chronologically, according to the Production Code.'Broadcast History' at storiesfromchalo.info Behind the Scenes Ron Harper remembered: "There’s one that took place in a castle. A castle right in the middle of what was supposed to be Oakland, California - that was very strange! Again, I enjoyed that episode, because it was a kind of an acting thing with Zina Bethune and the little boy (Jackie Earle Haley) playing her son. They were supposed to be symbolic of my character's wife and son on Earth, back in 1980. Anyway, that castle set was left over from a Mel Brooks movie, 'Young Frankenstein' 1974. It was going to be torn down, so Stan Hough, who was a hands-on producer, asked, "When do you have to tear it down?" They said, "Next week." He said, "All right, we're gonna shoot it." So we shot it that week! To save money, they tried everything they could do!"I Talked with a Zombie: Interviews With 23 Veterans of Horror and Sci-Fi by Tom Weaver (2008) Zina Bethune believes the set of "The Legacy" (which she remembers as MGM Lot #11) was also used for Earthquake, the 1974 disaster movie starring Charlton Heston, John Randolph and a vast number of POTA stunt performers. Bethune was able to explain the appearance of a dog in the opening scenes, a species whose extinction was central to the plot of the original movies: "There was a stray puppy running in and out of the shots. James [Naughton] fell in love with him and took him home. I am a big animal activist, so that meant a lot to me."[http://potatv.kassidyrae.com/zina_bethune.pdf Escape From Castle Frankenstein!] - 'Simian Scrolls' #8 Harper also recalled, "There was a photograph Virdon carried around of his wife and son. The photo was actually of my wife, Sally Stark and the producer's son. But when we filmed "The Legacy", they had cast a blonde actress, Zina Bethune, as the mother. Sally had dark hair, and to reinforce the story's point, they had to reshoot the photograph with a blonde actress."[http://pota.goatley.com/misc/def-sci-fi-tv-enc.pdf The Definitive Science Fiction Television Encyclopedia (5th edition)] This might also suggest that the character - Sally Virdon - was named after Sally Stark. External Links *Planet of the Apes (TV Series) at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) *Planet of the Apes (TV Series) index at TV.com References 05